ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Green Ninja
Not to be confused with the Green Ninja (character). "You need to be taught a lesson!" - Lord Garmadon to Kai. The Green Ninja is the 10th episode in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The episode opens with the Ninja training, but Kai is not present because he has found the Green Ninja suit and tried it on to see if it would help him unlock his true potential. However, it does not. Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon arrive home. Kai is suspicious that Garmadon is staying with them, and tries to defeat him multiple times thinking it will let him unlock his true potential. This tactic is unsuccessful and only succeeds in embarrassing Kai multiple times. The ninja find that the third Fangblade is in the Fire Temple Volcano, which is where the Serpentine are holding Lloyd captive. They travel there, and Garmadon rescues Lloyd, but the Fangblade falls into the lava. Lloyd falls back into the volcano, but Kai rescues him and they fly out of the volcano. Kai unlocking his true potential just before the volcano blew up. Garmadon thanks Kai, and the four weapons tell the ninja that Lloyd is the Green Ninja. Later, it is revealed that Pythor recovered the Fangblade. Cast *Kai- Vincent Tong *Jay- Michael Adamthwaite *Cole- Kirby Morrow *Zane- Brent Miller *Lloyd- Jillian Michaels *Sensei Wu- Paul Dobson *Falcon- Paul Dobson *Nya- Kelly Metzger *Lord Garmadon- Mark Oliver *Pythor- Michael Dobson *Skales- Ian Corlett Trivia *The Fangblade is located at the Fire Temple, which was the location of the Sword of Fire. Error *When Pythor tells the three Constrictai snakes to give them a parting gift, at the first scene when they drill in the ground there were two Bytars and one Chokun, after they drilled out of the ground there were two Chokuns and one Bytar. Gallery 314px-GarmadonFightKai.jpg green ninja suit ep.10.png|The Green Ninja uniform. ship at night ep.10.png|The Ninja training on the deck of the Bounty, excluding Kai. kai as the green ninja ep.10.png|Kai wearing the Green Ninja suit. sensei returned ep.10.png|The ninja meeting Sensei after he returned from his trip. lord g. bathroom ep.10.png|Lord Garmadon brushing his teeth with a file. lord g. with jay and nya ep.10.png|Lord Garmadon changing the channel of the TV while Jay and Nya were watching their romantic show. pythor with skales at falcon's vision.png lord g. pushing kai ep.10.png kai vs lord g.1 ep.10.png lord g. four weapons ep.10.png kai vs lord garmadon ep.10.png cole ep.10.png everyone ep.10.png serpentine ep10.png|The Serpentine looking for the Fangblade at the Fire Temple. the third silver fangblade.png Sensei in action ep.10.png jay's wind.png jay's wind1.png pythor ep.10.png lord g. vs fangpyre ep.10.png lord g. vs venomari ep.10.png lord g. vs constrictai ep.10.png fire sword with fang blade.png kai true ep.10.png kai1 true ep.10.png kai2 true ep.10.png|Kai unlocking his True Potential. Revelation ep 10.png Category:2012 Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:Ninjas Category:Serpentine